


Vision

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-05
Updated: 2004-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams and visions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

## Vision

by Urban Evil Goddess

<http://urbans_realm.tripod.com>

* * *

Title: Vision   
Author: Urban Evil Goddess   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I just borrow the toys and bring them back mostly in one piece... Category: Romance, Angst, Episode Related, Established Relationship Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers: Hourglass   
Pairing: CLex   
Summary: Dreams and visions   
Feedback: Is just wonderful. Cotton candy with Lex and Clark on top. Can be sent to urban_ evil_goddess@hotmail.com (without the space, but if it's not there some funky templating goes on...) A/N: I woke up with this in my head. Thanks a bunch to my beta, Tehomet, for the quick work! 

Vision 

* * *

The Oval Office surrounded him and Lex knew it was, somehow, from   
Cassandra's vision all those months ago. The one that had been her last. He was   
standing behind the gleaming desk in a clean-cut white suit.

The room swirled and Lex found himself in the field of sunflowers. Bending down, he reached his right hand, covered in a black leather glove, to the intense yellow petals, but before he could make contact, the flower died before his very eyes, as if preemptively rejecting his touch. 

The rest of the flowers followed suit and the earth became a barren wasteland as far as he could see. Black. Dead. Bones and the stench of death permeated the landscape. All because of him. The sky above him darkened, turned red, and churned violently before its vile contents flowed to earth, causing Lex's pure suit to become sullied with thick, deep, crimson blood. He held his arms to his sides and raised his face to the sky, letting the oozing fluid run over his bare head. It was cold. He was cold. 

Then it all changed. 

Lex felt strong arms embrace him from behind, and he leaned into the touch, greedy for the warmth the body radiated. 

The ground shifted slightly beneath his feet, and the dead flowers rose back to life. Risking repetition, Lex reached one, now ungloved hand, to the delicate blooms. Running a tender finger over it, he stroked them carefully. The petals held up under his touch and flourished. Twisting towards him, like he himself was the sun. 

Lex watched, astounded, as the blood marring his white suit faded, leaving the outfit as immaculate as it had been in the Oval Office earlier in the vision. 

The arms around his waist tightened then turned him, and he looked up into Clark's beautiful, smiling eyes. Leaning up and forward, he kissed the soft, shining lips as he wrapped his arms around the young man's strong neck. 

The sun broke through the clouds and Lex felt the warmth of the light combine with the warmth of the touch of Clark's body. 

Clark stood up straighter in his elegant deep blue turtleneck, and black, low riding jeans and pulled away from the chaste press of lips, but not from the embrace, with another brilliant smile. Lex was lost. 

"You saved me..." he whispered astounded, a full smile lighting his face, which he knew reached his eyes. 

* * *

Lex woke slowly and shifted in the arms wrapped around his waist and moved   
into the large, warm hands resting on the small of his back and between his   
shoulder blades. He and his lover were lying on their sides, facing one another,   
arms and legs twisted in knots that Lex never wanted to untangle. He raised his   
head from where it had been tucked under Clark's strong chin.

His dream smile leaked into reality, as he took in the face of the angel lying beside him in his warm bed. Clark was snoring softly, and his hair was mussed attractively from pre-sleep activities. 

Lex ran his fingers, roughened from years of work, fencing and life, through impossibly soft hair and he felt Clark shift sleepily. 

"You saved me..." he said softly, mostly to himself. 

"Yeah, Lex," Clark yawned softly, "Car. Crash. Boom. Save. Alien. We've been through this." He cracked one eye open and Lex received a crooked grin from his lover. 

"I love you, Clark," Lex whispered, kissing lips that were still sweet, even in sleep. 

Clark kissed him back slowly, then pulled away and kissed Lex's forehead. 

"Love you, too, Lex. Now go to sleep. Some of us have to sneak back to farms in the morning before the sun rises." 

The strong arms around Lex's waist tightened and Lex snuggled into the embrace, pulling Clark in closer with an arm draped over Clark's narrow waist. 

Clark saved him. His young lover might not know to what extent, but Clark had saved him. 

Lex closed his eyes and let himself fall into sweet dreams of what the future held for him and his lover. The stuff of legends. 

~^End^~ 


End file.
